Il always love you
by princesstarfire
Summary: starfire is killed by slade but tells robin something very important berfore she dies Being Re wriiten as a matter of fact all my stories are being re written


IL Always Love You

Summary: Starfire is killed by Slade

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans if I did robin, Starfire would be together in the series, and Slade would kidnap her and robin would save her

He couldn't believe she was really gone one minute she was there and the next dead all because of him and his obsession. Slade. 

(Flash back) 

"_Robin I do not wish to disturb you but..." Starfire started timidly  
_

"_What is it star I'm busy I might have a lead on Slade!" Starfire sighed he had had leads all day.  
_

"_That is what I wish to talk to you about Robin. You, you are always busy with the searching of Slade can you not take a break even for a moment?"  
_

"_No star I can't Slade's out there if I don't look for him who will!" Starfire frowned  
_

"_um…."_

"_No one that's why I have to do it." he replied gruffly  
_

"_But Robin I need to tell you something it is urgent!" Starfire pleaded with him_

"_Whatever it is star It can wait!"  
_

_  
" But….the sliding door slamming in her face cut her off…I wanted to tell you I love you." She whispered_  
(Flashback ended)

why didn't he just listen of course he knew that now but what good was it he could never tell her how he felt it was to late she was gone

(Flashback)

_The Alarm sounded and Robin emerged from his room _

"_Titans trouble!"_

"_I got a lock on who it is." Cyborg said a she typed away at the keyboard_

_  
"Who is it?" Robin asked Cyborg grimaced  
_

"_Slade." Robins face hardend  
_

"_Titans go!!" he shouted  
_

"_Robin?" he stopped as the rest of team ran out the door  
_

"_What Starfire?"  
_

"_May I tell you now?"  
_

"_No after the mission Slade is there!" she sighed sadly  
_

"_Very well Robin."  
_

(End Flashback )

"Oh Starfire I'm so sorry!" Robin mumbled as he put his head in his hands 

(FlashBack)

"_Titans how nice to see you, you two Starfire."  
_

"_Shut up Slade!" Robin barked_

_  
My, my is the little birdie jealous?" Robin growled_

"_Titans go!"_

_Beast boy formed into a T-rex. Cyborg blasted his cannon at Slade but missed. Raven  
threw a rock while Robin threw about 5 bat a rangs Starfire flew up and tried to blast Slade  
from above just as she's about to hit him though. Slade pulled out a gun._

"_Time to say good bye robin." Robins eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.  
just as Slade pulled the trigger Starfire screamed and pushed Robin out the way. _

( End Flashback)

"its my fault its my fault I'm so sorry I loved you and I let him kill you."

(Flash back ) 

"_Starfire!!!"   
_

_Robin leapt to her side_

"_Starfire…star…star, no COME ON wake up!" Robin shook his bleeding best friend  
_

"_Robin?" she said in a deathly quiet voice_

"_Yeah star I'm here." Robin attempted to smile at her  
_

"_May I tell you now?"  
_

"_No star save your strength."  
_

"_Robin…tears fell from her eyes…please".  
_

"_Okay star you can tell me." Robin cradled her gently_

_  
"I, I wished to tell you I wished to tell you that I love you, I have always loved you." He couldn't believe his ears she loved him? She loved obsessed arrogant self absorbed him!  
_

"_oh starfire I.."  
_

"_you do not have to say anything I know how you feel." Robin was shocked  
_

"_And…. how is that?"  
_

"_I am merely your best friend I understand it is the o of kay."_

_  
"No star I, I …her gasping cut him off_

"_I will miss you and the titans." She said sadly_

_  
"No Starfire listen to me you're not going anywhere!"  
_

"_Robin I cannot hang on much longer…I have to go now." tears fell from the boy wonders eyes  
_

"_Starfire please don't go." Robin begged  
_

"_I, I Robin I am sorry...good…good bye." With that her head fell limp  
"Starfire? Starfire? Starfire!!"_

(End Flashback)

He had his chance why didn't he just tell her now she'll never know. Robins thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on his door 

"Hey man you alright?" Cyborg asked 

"Yeah." 

"We were going to go to her grave Robin." Raven added quietly

"And we thought you might like to come." Beast Boy finished quietly 

"So you think you're up for it?" Cyborg asked sympathy evident in his voice

"Sure there's something I need to tell her."

At Starfire's grave site there are her favorite flowers roses  
pink yellow red and from Robin one white one

Cyborg started

"Starfire you were a great friend and the best little sister a guy could ask for  
ill miss but ill never for get you."

"I usually don't get emotional  
but like Cyborg said you were the best sister  
anybody could ask for, even though you were  
from another planet you understood me better  
than anybody. So thank you for your friendship and  
ill miss you." Raven laid down her flower

"Hey star its me and well I usually crack jokes  
and even when they wern't funny you would laugh  
you were there for me and you cheered  
me up you were the heart of the time and a sister to me so  
thanks star ill really miss you." Beast boy put his on top of Ravens

"Hey star its me. I, I want to say I'm sorry so sorry  
you tried to talk to me but I wouldn't listen. I was to wrapped  
up in my self in my own little world but even when I shut you  
out you never left me. You were from a different planet but you  
taught me a lot taught me about life and friendship leadership  
sacrifice but most importantly love. And IL always love you so  
never forget that…Robins voice cracked….okay? Never, I guess that's all  
so...goodbye."

Robin feeLt a hand on his shoulder "we'll be in the car  
okay?" Robin nodded

"Thanks Cy."

As Robin turned to leave, he saw Starfire

"Starfire?" his voice filled with amazement

"Hello Robin, I heard what you said."

"You did?"

She nodded

"I love you too, what happened was not your fault…I must go now but remember I will always love you."

"Yeah ill always love you too star."

"Goodbye." With that she faded away 

"Bye."

Robin got in the car he'd always miss Starfire but one things for sure she will always love him.

THE END

AN Hey its my first fanfiction so what did you think

good bad great terrible? Please leave a review thank you

And happy reading


End file.
